Chūseina
'Chūseina has one objective. To serve Chūseina's Senpai until Senpai's death. This is also the objective of all Familair Spirits but inisde they want to be free, like a bird.' - Chūseina 'objective' in life. Chūseina (忠誠な) is loyal, much like her name means. Chūseina is a Familiar Spirit. She was in the same prison as Kira Sakai but didn't become a Familiar Spirit till much later. Chūseina is pretty emotoinless and speaks but also in third-person. She once became Rogue and instead of helping her owner, she seaked to destory them. She was about to be bainished to Earth Land forever if it wasn't for her master stepping up and saying that it was 'Their fault,' even though the Familair Spirit King knew it wasn't their fault he let them go. Since then Chūseina hasn't been Rogue. Her master is called Senpai Kai Appearance Familiar Chūseina in her familiar form is a small brown dog. She nows has very long bunny-like light brown ears with darker brown insides. A small head with light brown ears and a small nose. She has some cream fur that is much like a scraf. A petite light brown body and a big bushy tail which is mainly light brown but with a tip of cream fur. Even though she is small in size she holds a lot of power. Unlike Kira Sakai she can speak in her familiar form. Human Chūseina in her human form is much like Kira Sakai's look with long pink hair that goes all the way down to her toes and futuristic ear clips. Her hair is warped around a darker pink ribbon. She has small lighter pink wings that goes small when not in use. She wear huge white boots that goes up to her knees that have a black stripe going down the middle of it. She also has a white armor shoulder pads and chest. She wears a white skirt underneath. She has large breasts and wears the same chain Kira has due to her being in the same prison before becoming a Familiar. She has green eyes. Rogue During her Rogue mode her eyes turn red and she grows a lot more Magical power. She gained the weapon, Master's Bow which was made by her former master who created it for Chūseina. She did not use it normally because of it being too powerful for her to handle. Her hair also suddenly shortens to a small bob and her wings become a bright white beam that can blind people. She is unable to control herself and so will harm people she loves. It is almost like she is being controlled but yet there is no evidence that shows that she is controlled. Personality and traits Chūseina can at times have no emotion due to the fact she devotes her life to her master/s. She also speaks in third person. History Rogue Magic Abilities Rogue Weapons Trivia * Chūseina/Loyal human form is based on Ikaros in Sora no Otoshimono * Chūseina/Loyal familair form is based of Eevee in pokemon Category:Familiar Spirit Category:Female